clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Faie
Faie was the nickname of a clone trooper commander that served during the Clone Wars. He was under the command of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos during or in the battle of Kashyyyk. The commander was reckless as he would stop at nothing to complete his task. History Early Life In 32 BBY, Faie was born on the planet of Kamino. He received the honor of being one of the first one hundred clone commanders put through Alpha-17's ARC training program, alongside others such as Neyo, Bly and Bacara.Republic 62: No Man's Land He was put in charge of one of the Grand Army's three elite battalions, along with Neyo and Bly. Siege of Saleucami In 20 BBY, Faie and his unit, alongside the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, Neyo in the Databank. Lighting Squadron, 327th Star Corps,Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami Galactic Marines, 7th Sky Corps, Red Squadron, and Blue Squadron, were deployed to Saleucami to fight Separatist forces there. The Separatists were using the planet to create their own clones, that of Morgukai, Nikto Bok. As the battles progressed, eventually the Republic Navy commenced aerial bombardment and destroyed the factories. However, with the remaining clones, they managed to attack the troopers, which resulted in heavy casualties of the clones and Jedi. Faie's unit did not remain on planet throughout the entire siege, but played a major role in the planet's capture. By 19 BBY, the planet was under Republic control. However, their victory was cut short once Dark Jedi Sora Bulq killed Jedi General Oppo Rancisis, who was Faie's Jedi leader. Battle of Kashyyyk Following the pyrrhic victory at Saleucami, Faie and his unit, accompanied by the 41st Elite Corps and Commander Gree, were deployed to the planet of Kashyyyk.Star Wars PocketModel TCG - Order 66 '' ''Star Wars PocketModel - Order 66 The units were deployed, under the supervision of Jedi Generals Yoda, Luminara Unduli and Quinlan Vos, who had previously served with Faie's unit on Saleucami.Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy Faie and his men assisted in killing some Trandoshan mercenaries, despite protests from Vos and Unduli. The mercenaries were only the first wave of the Separatist invasion. Following the rerouting of the Trandoshans, the Separatist droids began landing. The 41st and Faie's unit were set up in several positions, in trees, in ditches and behind rocks. Fighting alongside the Wookiees, the casualties were light. However, after the battle ended and they began cleanup, the clones received Order 66, the order to kill of their Jedi leaders. Commander Gree failed,Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith which resulted in his and another trooper's deaths and Commander Gett becoming the Corps primary commander.The Essential Guide to Warfare The squad of troopers with Unduli failed as well, despite gunning her down. Faie and Bogey Squad tasked themselves with finding and hunting down Vos. After blowing up the HAV-6 Juggernaught tank he was on, Vos was launched several feet away. Faie wanted to be sure that he was dead, however, he was not. One by one, Vos executed the members of Bogey Squad until it was down to just Faie. Vos lunged at Faie to kill him, but before he could, Faie got a shot off into his chest. However, this did not stop Vos from cutting Faie in two. The Devaronian smuggler Vilmarh Grahrk found and healed Vos. When the clones came looking around for him, Grahrk was burning Faie's body, faking Vos' death in the process. Armor and Equipment Faie possessed two different sets of armor, both Phase II styles. His first set of armor was similar to that of the troopers of the 327th Star Corps, with the same yellow stripes. Eventually, when he was deployed to Kashyyyk, he possessed camouflage-colored scout armor. He possessed a DC-15S blaster carbine and two DC-17 hand blasters. Appearances * Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami * Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy * ''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith '' Timeline References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Article stubs Category:Class 4 articles Category:Bogey Squad Category:Clone troopers Category:Dead characters Category:Faie's Unit